knights_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Shin Getter Robo
Shin Getter Robo is the second Getter Robo robot piloted by the Getter Team In The Knights of the Multiverse. It was originally designed by Michiru Saotome, and has the forms of Shin Getter 1, Shin Getter 2, and Shin Getter 3. History Pre-Series After their battle against the Hyakki Empire, Michiru secretly drew up designs for a new Getter Robo unit to use in case of an emergency. However, as they were in relatively peaceful times aside from the occasional battle, along with the assistance of the Mazinger Team, she shelved the idea for the time being. Season 2 One night, Star and Asuka caught Michiru making small adjustments to Shin Getter's blueprints, where she was seeing about adding abilities from some of the other Knights to its arsenal. Flustered by them peeking in on her work and looking the plans over, she asked them not to tell the others just yet, as this was still a secret project. Creation During the Knights' battle against OZ, and after Tetsuya and Great Mazinger were incapacitated and Starscream nearly dying thanks to their new Gundam Epyon, Michiru decided to finally present Shin Getter's plans (also thanks to Star and Asuka's insistence). Believing it might be their last resort, the team set out to construct it at once. After several weeks, Shin Getter was finally completed. All that was left was to pump it full of Getter Rays and start it up. Unfortunately, OZ had caught onto their operation as Benson, in the Gundam Epyon, and a squadron of Taurus Mobile Suits came to launched a surprise attack. Hayato and Michiru insisted that Ryoma stay to get Shin Getter moving once it was fueled up. After a surprise infiltration of OZ troops, Benson busted inside of the hanger to stop the but Asuka intervened, desperate to protect her friend. With Epyon destroyed her Getter One, and Asuka screaming "I don't want to die!", Ryoma's anger finally triggered a reaction from the Getter Rays in Shin's system, triggering it to finally activate. Season 3 When the rest of the team went to Mewni to assist Star, Pink Diamond had the Getter Team and some others stay behind to watch over the base, with Ryoma reassuring her that Shin Getter could handle anything that came their way. Formations Shin Getter 1 Pilot: Ryoma Nagare Height: 50 meters/164 feet Abilities: * Battle Wing ** Instead of a cape like most Getter Robo's, Shin Getter One ejects a pair of bat-like wings from its back for flight. They can also fold inwards around its arms to accelerate upwards even faster. * Getter Tomahawk ** Unlike other Getter Tomahawks, Shin Getter One's takes the form of a large lance that has to be held by both hands. * Tomahawk Boomerang: * Getter Beam ** Shin Getter One fires a large, pink beam from a hole that opens in its stomach (similarly to the original Getter One). * Shin Shine Spark ** Upgraded version of the Shine Spark: * Stoner Sunshine ** All of Shin Getter's power concentrates in Getter One's hands, forming a large ball of pure Getter energy. When it's launched, the ball eclipses its target completely and disintegrates them entirely. Shin Getter 2 Pilot: Hayato Jin Height: 50 meters/164 feet Abilities: * Drill Arm * Drill Missile ** Like the original Getter Two, Shin Getter Two can launch its drill from its arm directly at its opponent. * Plasma Drill Hurricane ** Shin Getter Two generates a strong whirlwind from its drill that can either simply paralyze its opponent or tear them to pieces. Shin Getter 3 Pilot: Michiru Saotome Height: 45 meters/148 feet Abilities: * Getter Punch ** Shin Getter Three can fire one of its extendable arms at its opponent, either wrap the arm around them or punch right through them, charge forward, then punch them with its free arm. * Daisetsuzan Oroshi ** Like the original Getter Three, Shin Getter Three launches both of its extendable arms towards its opponent, wrap them up, then release them into the air . In Shin Three's case though, its arms can spin so fast that it creates a tornado. * Getter Missile ** Shin Getter Three can launch four missiles from the ports on the shoulders. * Missile Storm ** Dozens of missiles emerge from Getter Three's treads and are fired into the air. Category:Crystal Knights Category:Getter Team Category:Mechs Category:Combiner Category:Robots Category:Robots Created on Earth Prime Category:Getter Robo Robots